Angel In The Night
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: Sequel to My River. “Should've, would've, could've, but didn't. Did you think I would when I knew you were going to come here?” KabuSaku.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song The River by Live.

Author's Note: Once again, I was listening to this song and got a sudden image in my head. Then I got the idea to make this a sequel of sorts to My River. Fun idea, right?

Angel In The Night

It was a simple undercover mission: hide among the folk and try and learn what you can about the next offensive against Sound. It was a simple job, perfect for a spy like Kabuto Yakushi.

Which is why he was here in Konoha, dressed in a festive attire and under the disguise of a young short, brown haired and blue eyed teen. He pushed up his slipping frames on his nose as he made his way slowly through the crowds, a bit overwhelmed by the activities around him.

The only problem of this mission: it was Konoha's end of summer festival, so many were busy discussing things related to the the festival instead of that of ninja and fighting. He inwardly sighed; the mission is a more-than-likely failure than a success. _'This was a bad time to do this,'_ he thought, brushing a hand through his hair, _'Festivals are not times for ninjutsu.'_

Just as he was ready to turn around and start the trek back to Sound, he began to hear familiar words sung through the speakers surrounding the street.

_Oh, baby, let my lovin' ease your pain_

_Bring your burnin' skin to my river once again_

_I'll give you life_

_Oh, baby, let my lovin' ease your pain tonight_

Kabuto stopped in his tracks. He remembered those words, and he remembered the voice that sang them so clearly. Images began to flash through his mind of a night so many months ago.

Of a pink haired angel and the beautiful night where they sat together by the river.

_'Sakura-chan,'_ he thought, now walking through the streets and listening to the words as they played over the speakers. He ignored some of the looks that people he ran into sent him, intent on the focus of finding the source.

At the moment, whether or not his mission was a failure was of little importance. And soon even that thought disappeared when his eyes landed upon a stage and the figure upon it, singing brightly the song that spoke clearly of that night those months ago.

_She came without warning_

_Like an angel come from heaven in the night_

For a moment, as those words rang through, emerald met the fake blue and she flashed a small smile before looking away.

But, for some odd reason, he felt that she knew who he was behind the disguise and disappeared back through the crowds, on his way out of the village. After all, he was in Konoha and in the village, they were enemies.

* * *

He stopped at the sight of the river, taking in the familiar setting that his memories portrayed. With a bit of a heavy sigh, he sat down beside a tree, staring out at the scenery around him as Sakura's voice played through his head over and over again.

His eyes, still hiding behind his disguise, darted up towards the sky, taking note of the full moon and stars that were peaking through wispy clouds. "Almost the same," he muttered, closing his eyes as he rested an arm on a bended knee.

"Someone's there?"

His eyes opened then to the sound of the voice, looking towards its direction.

There, coming out from the thick bushes, he saw her, dressed in the same blue evening dress she wore that night long ago. "Oh. I'm sorry if I disturbed you," she said softly, "I'll go if you want?"

"...No, it's all right," Kabuto replied, making his voice a bit deeper. Sakura lightly smiled, sitting down by the edge of the river and dipping her toes into the cool water. He only watched as she sat there quietly, staring up at the sky.

"What made you come out here this late at night? And in a dress like that? You know you are silently asking for trouble," he said, smirking as he sat down beside her.

"Heh. Even in my evening dress I can still kick a guy's ass before they could even lay a hand on me," she replied, a smile playing her lips, "And to answer your question, I'm waiting for someone." A thin brown eyebrow raised in curiosity, "Waiting for someone?"

"Yes, and I hope he comes soon."

"A man I see? A lover?"

"Hmm...not a lover, but someone I do care about."

If it weren't for his disguise, Kabuto would be in complete surprise. Sakura smiled sweetly, "I met him here a few months ago. He was hurt, and being a medic, I helped him. Even though we are...well, we're enemies, but here at the river...we're just ourselves."

"Just you, him, and the nature around you," he muttered, still in surprise. She nodded her head, "Yes. And I could've sworn I felt him around today." She looked down at the water, "I hope...he heard the song and would come here to meet me."

"I hope he does as well. I don't think he would want to miss out on being with an angel like you," he said, his lips reforming a smirk. She looked up at him and smiled again, "I hope so. I want to be able to tell him something."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Like how I thought of him often after that night."

"Naturally."

"And how I sometimes came here in hopes of seeing him."

"You really care about him, don't you?"

"Yes," she said softly, "You could say that I love him." She leaned in slightly, her lips forming a smirk, "Is that what you were waiting to hear, Kabuto-san?"

With that said, he smirked and brought down his disguise, "That was a surprise, Sakura-chan." She only smiled, taking his hand in hers and leaning her head on his shoulder. "I thought the truth would break you out of that shell eventually. Ever since I saw you at the festival, I was waiting for the moment to come," she said softly.

"You should've turned me in, you know. I was in the village. I was a traitor."

"Should've, would've, could've, but didn't. Did you think I would when I knew you were going to come here?"

He only sighed through curved lips, pushing up his glasses, "No. You're too good, Sakura-chan." She giggled slightly, closing her eyes as their fingers intertwined.

"Only for the chance to be with you by the river again."

He chuckled as he lifted her chin, placing his lips upon hers tenderly.

"Very well, my beloved angel in the night."

* * *

So...cheesy...and OOC...gah! -ahem- Anyway...hope you enjoyed the story! 


End file.
